A Treatise on Werewolves
by arysani
Summary: Crossover - Angel/Twilight. One-shot for fic exchange with Amezri. Set in season five of Angel, Alice comes in yet again to offer assistance. Meanwhile, Seth and Nina discuss particulars.


A/N: This time I did what Amezri asked. I gave her Angel/Nina, and Alice and I know there were other things that I may have included here and forgot what they were, but at least this one followed SOME of the rules. I'm getting better at the rules thing. Seth just came out of nowhere. But I think I avoided total failure again because I gave her Seth. Because who doesn't love Seth? That's right. If you do, I don't care. :) Did you notice that in both Alice and Angel are bff? That might have been one of the requirements...

* * *

"Shut up, Leah."

"I don't like it. And I don't like _her_."

Seth clenched his jaw once, frozen midstep.

"Leah, please."

"You're just going to run off with that _leech_."

Alice watched the exchange with wary eyes.

"Leah." This time his voice took on a warning tone.

"_Seth_," she returned, mocking his tone.

He let out a sigh, and then his shoulders relaxed, and he took two long-legged strides forward, and hugged Alice to him, burying his face in her short hair and snuffling, which made her giggle and hunch her shoulders, trying to shrug him off.

"Eew," Leah said under her breath, and turned away.

Seth laughed, pulling Alice to his side in his mirth.

She extricated herself, and then looked up at him.

"Race ya," she said, and they both disappeared in the direction of the Cullen estate.

# # # # #

"Which one should we take?"

"Which one _can _we take?" Seth was consistently awed by the collection of motor vehicles in the Cullen garage. _No, scratch that, this place is a hangar_, he thought.

"The yellow one?" She offered with a smile.

"Hell yes," Seth said, and grinned down at her.

# # # # #

"Angel, there's some…_girl_ here you see you."

Harmony's voice came over the intercom, and Angel rolled his eyes. He hit the speaker button.

"Harmony, who is it?"

"Well I don't _know_! Really, Angel, who do you think I _am_? Oh, and some kid too."

"Um…my secretary?"

"No, _I'm _your secretary! You're not firing me are you?!" Her voice became even more shrill. Angel winced.

"Harmony." He said sharply. "_You _are my secretary. And that means that you should know who people are before you try to buzz them into my office."

"Whatever. She says she knows you."

"Harmonyyyy," he dragged out her name in annoyance.

"Hiya Angel!"

The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Let her in, Harmony."

"I was _going_ to, _jeez_!" Then she seemed to lean into the phone a little more, because her whisper was muffled. "Who is this chick anyway?"

"A friend."

"A friend-friend or a _friend_-friend?"

"Harmony, find something to do."

"Augh!" Then the line went dead, just as his door opened.

"She's bad news, buddy."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, really. Like, she's going to run off at the mouth and make bad things happen."

He sighed. "I probably expected that, in some part of my mind. Hi, Alice."

She smiled, and walked to his desk with her arms outstretched. He rose and leaned down to embrace her. Then he looked up, towards the door.

In his doorway stood a very tall boy, his black hair pulled into a ponytail, and his dark skin almost the colour of those gingerbread lattes at Starbucks. He looked around with wide eyes.

"Who's your friend, Alice?"

"Oh, this stinky kid?" She thumbed in his direction, and he gave her a pained embarrassed look with a short laugh.

"Alice, stop telling people!" He looked almost like he wanted to hide.

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm used to it! I just don't want anyone to think it's me, okay?"

He pressed his lips together, and his eyes darted up to the other man. He nodded his head once. "Seth."

Angel looked down at Alice, and tried to wipe the laughter off his face. He mostly succeeded, instead just looked slightly amused as he smiled and walked towards Seth, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Seth, I'm Angel."

Seth shook his hand once, and seemed to garner confidence from it. "So I've heard. Alice told me that much at least."

"Oh? What exactly has Alice been telling you?"

"Not much. Just that you and her go way back," he said with a shrug, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Did she tell you where you are?"

"Um. Law firm?" Seth suddenly looked panicked, like this wasn't the entire truth.

Angel just laughed. "I wish!" He turned towards his desk, and leaned back on the edge, crossing one ankle over the other and leaning on his arms. "We're a special sort of law firm – demonic law."

"_Demonic_?" Seth looked downright petrified.

Angel looked at Alice, and she just smiled and shrugged. "It's the kid's first time to bright city lights. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Did you tell him I was a vampire too, or did you leave that detail out?"

"You're a?!" He looked surprised, then he lifted his hand to sniff it. "You don't smell like one."

"Er, thanks."

"You smell…sort of like a human, but…"

"Isn't he precious? Just turned, too. I just want to pinch his cheeks," Alice sounded like a proud granny. "Anyway. Are we ready to go?"

"Go? What?"

"No, you stay here. I just have some business to attend to with Angelcakes here, and then we can go home."

"Already?"

"Did you pack an overnight bag?"

"No."

"Well then," she said, satisfied. Then she looked up at Angel and gestured in front of her. "Lead the way!"

Angel smiled again, and they walked out the double doors, leaving Seth to ponder the office.

He wasn't alone long, because soon the door opened, and a sharp scent met his nose. The hairs on the back of his neck rose – this scent was so much stronger than Angel's had been. This scent carried.

A blonde woman entered the office and closed the door behind her, suddenly turning.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize he had anyone…"

"No, no, it's okay, he just stepped out with my friend. He'll be back," Seth assured the strange blonde, holding his hands palms out to show he meant no harm to her.

She nodded, and just stood against the wall, her hands behind her back, looking uncomfortable.

He pressed his lips together and then decided to be bold.

"Um. Hi. I'm Seth. And, I hope you don't get offended, this is my first time to L.A.," he began, and she gave him a tiny smile. "But…you smell like a wolf." Her eyes widened, and he wasn't sure if she knew what he meant. "But…different."

She stared at him. "That's you?"

"Oh, you think I smell too?" He tried to smile, to carry on Alice's joke that she couldn't possibly know.

"Well, you do, but not…not _bad_. Kinda…kinda like…salt and dirt and wind. Good smells," she added haltingly, a smile ghosting across her face.

He smiled. "Alice thinks I stink."

"Alice?" She stepped away from the wall.

"My friend Alice. Angel's friend too, I guess. She came here to see him. That's who he's with, they'll be back soon, I think."

"Ah," she nodded, and backed to the wall again, and was silent.

He hesitated before trying to draw her out again.

"So…are you…are you a…"

"A wolf? Yeah. Sort of," she admitted, but she wouldn't meet his gaze, even though just moments earlier her curiosity was obviously piqued. Seth kept his distance, trying not to intimidate her; she looked so slight – even Leah had muscled up a little bit when she changed.

"Sort of?"

"Well, obviously I'm not _now_," she said dryly, meeting his eyes. "Just once a month," she shrugged.

"Only once? _Why_?" He couldn't help but sound incredulous. He couldn't imagine only being in his wolf form once a month.

"Why?" Now she looked a little shocked and angry. He bristled, feeling her emotion wash over him in pure pheromones. He took a step back, not wanting to start a fight. Even with the wolf in his blood, he was a natural peacemaker, a pacifist – _almost_.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the smells, the feel of the wind when I run, it's…amazing. Everything is pure and sharp and I love the feel of pine needles on the pads of my feet, and playing with my packmates…" he trailed off.

She looked confused. "You turn into an actual _wolf_?"

Now it was his turn. "Yeah. Of course. Why…you don't?"

She stepped away from the wall without thinking, stepping towards him as she spoke. "No, no. I mean. I'm wolf-_ish_, I suppose. But. I was bitten,"

"_Bitten_?" Seth couldn't help the disgust in his voice. Bitten. That was something _vampires_ did. And despite his friendship with the Cullens, he was no idiot about the rest of their race.

"Yeah, you weren't?"

"No, it's just something that…happens to the young men of my tribe. And…well, sometimes the girls. But not usually the girls."

"Oh. That's…weird. I would give anything to be rid of that memory. I'm never sure which is worse, the memory of that moment, or the memories of every single time I turn into a monster," she looked away, and crossed her arms across her chest, her body language closing the world out.

"A monster?" Seth asked softly, and took a tentative step towards her.

She nodded, still not looking at him. "Yeah. It's...terrifying, actually. My mind isn't my own, I can't…I can't control myself. I come here…I come here so that I can…be locked up," she finished, and looked at him with a little bit of shame.

"They lock you up?" His voice was still quiet, and he had a hard time wrapping his mind around being shut in a cage – the wolf voice within him recoiled at the thought of not being able to run. He felt the wolf pacing back and forth within his ribcage, and he swallowed hard, trying to calm it.

"They have to. I _want_ them to. I don't…I don't want to hurt anyone," she said, her head turned away again, and the memories of almost hurting her sister, her niece, were sharp in her mind, causing a tear to prick at the corner of her eye.

He stepped to her, and took her shoulders, and she cringed, and he gave her a small smile. "Hey, hey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She let out a small chuckle, looking up at him, her arms still wrapped around her, but his body only a few inches away from hers. "You're really warm, you know that?"

He smiled. "One hundred and eight degrees of wolfy."

Then she peered closer at his face. "Oh my god. How _old _are you?"

He let go of her and laughed heartily. "Fifteen."

"_Fifteen_?!"

"They grow us big in La Push," he said proudly, crossing his arms across his chest in a relaxed, less exclusive manner.

She laughed – a short bark of incredulousness and mirth. "Apparently." She paused. "I mean, _holy crap_, you're _huge_."

He shrugged. "It's the wolf thing. Shot up like Jack's beanstalk, and aged about ten years in the process." He touched his face. "Still got a baby face, though, I guess, if you thought I was young anyways."

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I thought maybe eighteen or so. But…_fifteen_? Eesh."

"Eesh? Why eesh?"

"Well, I feel kinda weird saying this," she looked at her feet, "but a part of me, maybe it's the demony part, well, I'm sorta…I…I find you attractive," she blurted. "And I feel really really dirty now. Because you could almost be my _kid_."

Luckily, Seth had the feeling the weird niggle in his chest was just wolf-calling-wolf since he realized she was, and he had a better handle on it. He laughed, and she was pulled into it.

"Yeah, you _are _dirty! I mean, not that I wouldn't like an _older woman_," he emphasized, and they collapsed into giggles again.

"Hey, hey, what the hell is going on in here?"

They both turned, choking and hiccupping on their laughter, to see Angel standing in the doorway, holding both double-doors open, with Alice peeking out from under one arm. He didn't quite look pleased.

"Angel!"

The woman he befriended ran up to Angel, and the vampiric lawyer looked confused and his eyes went back and forth between Seth and the blonde.

"Hey Nina," he said cautiously.

She grinned up at him, and walked two fingers up his buttons. "Hall-o," she smiled up at him, and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, and he let her, but it was just an automatic reaction that he kissed her back quickly.

"What's going on here?" Angel still looked suspicious, and she wrapped one arm around his back, putting the other on his chest, and he let go of the doors, one arm holding her to his side as she laid her head on his torso.

"I just met Seth. He's a werewolf too," she said with a smile up at him.

"Mmm-hmm," he said, still looking at Seth with displeasure.

"Oh stop that! He's a little kid!" She threw out the hand that had lain on his chest to point at him. "He's _fifteen_."

"Fifteen?"

"Yes, fifteen. A _teenager_."

"Hm," was all Angel replied, his gaze only slightly less dangerous.

Nina reached up to take him by the jaw and turn his face down towards her and leaned up to kiss him again. Then she whispered something in his ear that was no secret from either Seth or Alice's ears. Seth just smiled, and looked at the floor, biting his lip, bemused at the other man's protective jealousy. He glanced up quickly, and saw that even though Nina was wrapped around him, he still was not pleased. Seth tried to smother the laughter that threatened to bubble up from his chest.

Alice suddenly let out a snort of amusement.

Seth's head shot up, and his eyes widened at Alice, while Nina and Angel turned their heads to look down at her.

"I thought you couldn't," he gestured to his head.

"I can't," she said with a grin. "But it's hard not to think the same thing."

"I know, right?" Seth let out a short laugh.

"What?" Nina looked between them, lost.

Seth and Alice looked only at each other with smiles on their faces and answered in unison.

"Edward."

And then they burst into laughter again.


End file.
